Mission: Emotion
by Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna
Summary: When the team meet a new girl at school, odd things start to happen. As they befriend one another, things start to get out of hand. Is this just coincidence or is there something much more sinister behind the scenes?
1. Chapter 1: Normal Meets Bionic

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story, Mission: Emotion! This story is a little different to my usual stories, because this one is a Lab Rats story and instead of writing from the point of view of one of the characters in the show, this one is written without a POV. Big thanks to SpencerRea for inspiring me, I really hope you enjoy this story. It's nowhere near as good as Subject C, but I've tried to make it my own after The Final Kiss went wrong. For those of my followers who generally read my Winx and Miraculous fanfictions and are unfamiliar with the show, I suggest you try an catch an episode or two, it's very enjoyable. Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 1: Normal meets Bionic

It's just another day at high school for Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport. Sure, they're bionic superhumans, sure, they save the world, but right now they're at school, and as far as everyone thinks, they're just three normal teenagers. So walking headfirst into someone is not a good start to the day for Bree. Ending up on the floor, she is dazed for a few seconds before standing up and brushing herself off. Then, she finds herself face to face with the unfamiliar profile of a teenage girl.

"Sorry about that..." a somewhat low yet clearly feminine voice says as the three bionics adjust their eyes to the girl. "I'm not normally that clumsy."

Three pairs of eyes take in bust-length, chestnut hair that is splayed around a pair of shoulders. The girl has slightly more flesh on her body in comparison to Bree, which explains her look of apparent embarrassment and possible sensitivity. Dressed in a midnight blue top, black sweatpants and multicoloured sneakers, complete with a purple rucksack and a teal hat, it's clear that she is different to the other students milling in the halls, which is most likely the cause of the stares and laughter. Whilst noting all this, the girl stands up and turns away, but before she can take a step, Bree speaks up.

"Wait! Are you okay?"

Bree is genuinely concerned, and this also come across in her voice because the girl whirls around.

"Are you new? What's your name?" Bree persists.

"Oh, I'm Jessica, and yes, it's my first day here. I'm a bit wary as I'm not used to the school, but thank you for asking. Oh, manners first, what's your names?" is the reply, and the three clock her strange, mixed accent.

"Oh, I'm Bree Davenport. These are my brothers, Adam - he's the oldest and tallest - and my younger brother, Chase"

"Nice to meet the three of you" Jessica smiles at each of them in turn. When she catches Chase's eye, time seems to slow down and her face lights up, but then the moment passes and she turns back to Bree as if it had never happened.

"As you three know I'm new here, would you mind lending me a hand? My schedule seems messed up because it says junior - I think that's the equivalent to a sixth former? - even though I just had my 15th birthday last month. I think I'm meant to be a freshman but I'm not sure..." she tails off as Bree takes the schedule and reads it quickly.

"Don't worry, you're in Home Ec with me." the latter replies calmly, handing back the schedule with a warm smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how come you don't know what the different years are called? And what's with the accent?" Chase asks curiously.

"I'm British, but back home most people think I was born here, I've just moved abroad for an exchange year." replies Jessica.

Next second, the bell rings to signal the lesson starting. As they separate, Bree takes Jessica under her wing.

"Count yourself a friend of the Davenport siblings!"

* * *

Hours later, the bell rings again and as students pour out of the classrooms chatting happily, Jessica darts through the crowd to find Adam, Bree and Chase, whom she finds accompanied by Leo Dooley.

"Hey! I know it's short notice but would it be okay if I could come over to your house?" she asks before her eyes land on Leo. "Oh, hi there Leo!"

"Okay, how in the name of sense do you know that?!" yelps Leo in shock.

"Okay, firstly, it's on your bag, I'm not blind nor dumb. Secondly, you just look like a Leo." Jessica says seriously but bursts out laughing at their gobsmacked expressions.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Bree says excitedly but Chase cuts across her.

"Mr. Davenport would kill us!" he frowns, looking crossly at Bree.

"Nah, what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I say let's do this thing!" Leo shrugs before jumping around.

"Yay!" Jessica joins Leo in the jumping, punching the air happily. This goes on for several minutes before Adam, who's been trying to make head or tail of the last few minutes finally has something to say.

"Sorry to break up the party, but what's engineering?"

In unison, Chase and Jessica both roll their eyes at Adam, who still looks perplexed. Chase then pats his older brother on the arm in a mockery of sympathy.

"Adam, it's whatever you want it to be."

 **And that's it for this chapter! Originally I had the story written by hand in a book but I decided to extend it and make some very small edits just to keep it fresh. I'll be uploading a Chapter at least once a day, but I may do more when I have free time. Please leave a review if you have any questions or even just for feedback, I'm happy to hear all of it. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chase Has Competition

**Hey everyone! As promised, I'm back again nice and early with Ch2! Big thanks to Anonlabratslover and SpencerRea for inspiring me and cheering me up with their reviews! Now, let's get onto the story.**

 **Oh, I forgot to say, this story takes place around S2**

 **Oh, I also forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters in it. I do own Jessica.**

Chapter 2: Chase Has Competition

Jessica's first impression of the house is unforgettable - or at least for Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, as Jessica passes out from pure shock. Whilst Bree attempts to revive her, the three boys and Eddy laugh.

"Well that's a first!" Leo snorts as he high-fives Adam. Chase doesn't look as happy but he joins in simply to avoid Eddy's jeers. Bree glares at all of them and they fall silent.

Jessica jerks awake as a jet of cold water hits her and she shivers before standing up, thanks to Bree.

"Okay, I knew this place was going to be cool but this... it's insanity!"

"I know! Big D sure has style!" Leo agrees approvingly.

"Oh, right, you meant the furniture. Sorry, I'm not good with that kind of thing." Jessica sheepishly replies, "I meant the amount of electrical equipment. There's two times more appliances and gadgets than the normal household so my head went dizzy when trying to make head or tail of how it's possible." Her tone drops to a whisper. "I've never passed out before so that's new."

As everyone contemplates her words, a silence falls around them. Everyone is lost for words, although Chase seems to be regaining his voice. However, Adam gets there before him.

"Hey Chase, looks like you have competition for smartest kid! She's even taller than you!" he laughs.

Chase makes a noise of discomfort and then says, "As if!"

"Chase, I hate to agree with Adam but he's actually right. You should see her in Physics!" Bree mutters quietly, but unfortunately Chase picks up every word and his glare makes them quail.

"So what? I don't care!" he shouts, but it's obvious he's lying from his clenched fists.

At that moment, a quiet, slightly hoarse voice can be heard from behind them. They whirl around just in time to hear the words "Don't make fuss over me, I'm not important" and next second Jessica is gone. Apologetic, they all glance at one another and then away in shame. Eddy, on the other hand, has another plan.

"Never liked her anyway! Go you lot!" he jeers, but he's cut short by Bree who flicks him offscreen, a small triumph. The moment is lost, however, when she turns back to see three sombre faces. Even Adam feels a little bad.

"We should go say sorry" Bree's concerned voice hits Adam and Chase in turn and they nod glumly. However, Leo is looking around with wide, scared eyes.

"Uh, guys? Where is she?!"

They all glance at each other again, but this time it's a sharp reflex.

"THE LAB!" they scream before running off.

* * *

Running into the Lab, they all take a second to catch their breath - or at least Leo does - and Chase takes the opportunity to speak.

"Jessica, we're really sorry and we didn't mean to say all that, but you shouldn't be down here- how are you doing that?!"

Their eyes land on Jessica, who is by the CyberDesk, reading a piece on Space Travel. She looks up at the sudden change in tone.

"It was left unlocked, I just thought it'd be okay to read. I have a habit of reading any words placed in front of me" she says sheepishly before clearing her throat and changing her tone to a more serious one. "You all remember how I knew Leo's name? Well I don't know why, but I'm psychic. I can just guess things and 9 times out of ten they'll be right. It sounds weird I know but it's only a recent thing- wait!" she interrupts herself. Clearly she thinks they don't believe her. "I know you don't believe me, and I can't really blame you, I bet you grew out of superhero stuff years ago - wait you think I'm bionic?" she once again interrupts herself, pointing at Leo. "Well I'm not, so you can forget that and-"

Finally she breaks off from her rambling and there's a silence. Then a rasping sound comes from her and everyone else jumps to action.

"Y-you are... bionic?" she manages to gasp whilst hyperventilating. Bree runs over to her and tries to help calm her down

"Jessica, calm down, please!" begs Bree, tears running down her cheeks. Chase for once has nothing to say and Adam is just looking at the floor in shame. Leo's just running around like a madman but after Bree grabs him by the shoulder and gives him a look he stops.

"I know you aren't dangerous." Jessica finally says into the silence. "The four of you helped me feel happy where the rest of school just ignored me, and you called me a friend. Nobody else has ever done that for me. Back home in England it took me until my final year of middle school to make true friends, and even then they betrayed me. If you really were dangerous I'd be dead by now, but I'm not. I trust you three and there's no way I'd ever sell your secret. Not for the world."

Bree still looks extremely miserable so Jessica stands up and gives her a warm hug, yet the silence drags on and on.

"So, what are your abilities?" Jessica finally breaks the silence. She seems much more chipper now, although her red tinged and swollen eyes give her away.

Bree pauses for a second, as if to make sure it's okay before she speaks. "I have super speed, as you probably saw."

"Mine's super strength" Adam says a moment later.

Jessica then catches Chase's eye again, a fluttery feeling in her stomach. He says "Super intelligence and super senses" but by then Jessica has looked away.

More silence ensues before Jessica looks back at the three of them, but this time there's a mischievous glint in her eye that spooks everyone.

"What are you three waiting for?" she says impatiently, "show me!"

 **Well guys, there you have it! I've had so much fun with this chapter, and I've got enough time so now onto Ch3! Stay tuned!**

 **Just a little side note: For those who are confused about this chapter's title, it's about how Jessica is taller and possibly as smart as Chase, not because of anything relationship wise. Just thought I'd put it out there.**


	3. Chapter 3: See Bionic, Be Bionic

**Yup, double update time! At the rate I'm going, it may even be triple update time! Short intro over, here we go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters. I do own Jessica.

Chapter 3: See Bionic, Be Bionic

"What do you want to see?" asks Adam, tilting his head.

"I'm not sure... just show me what you're most proud of out of all of them."

"I'll go first- Adam!" Chase yells irritated as Adam aims his heat vision at an ice block on the ground.

Jessica smiles and claps politely, "That was great Adam! Bree, your turn!" she says whilst avoiding Chase's glare.

"Hold onto your hat!" Bree yells as she runs across the room and back in a second.

"That was so cool!" Jessica yells back as she watches. Then she finally turns to Chase, who's glare slides off his face as he steps forward and activates his molecular kinesis. For some reason, this is what causes Jessica's jaw to drop and she stares at him in complete awe. She is still like this even after Chase deactivates it, she's just staring at him. The atmosphere gets very tense, Chase beginning to get creeped out until Leo, who for some reason has been oddly quiet for the past 10 minutes, finally does what he's known for.

"Oi! Staring machine! He's done now! Snap out of it!"

Jessica comes out of her trance and after blinking quickly, she does something very strange. She begins to blush a crimson red, and as if she knows it, she buries her face in her hands, her voice muffled.

"I wish I was bionic"

Adam, Bree and Chase all look at each other, then at Leo (who gives them a "what gives?" look) and then back again before speaking.

"Jessica, don't say that! You're cool enough being human! I bet you get way more freedom that we do..." Bree comforts.

"Bree's got a point." Chase adds, "Plus being bionic isn't everything. At least you got to see the world before you were fifteen. Adam, Bree and I were never allowed upstairs, let alone into the world until Leo found us. All we did was train, fight with each other, eat and sleep, three of which we did in our capsules"

Jessica ponders for a second and then sighs, "I guess you're right. Thanks, both of you. But one thing. Are you serious Chase? "Being bionic isn't everything"? I bet you know all of π! **"**

"Only the first 10 million digits" he replies smugly.

"That is so unfair. The one thing I suck at remembering is numbers. When you love formulae as much as I do, it gets to be a real pain. If you asked me the area of a trapezium I'd tell you (a+b)h÷2. If you asked me the volume of a cylinder I'd tell you it. If you asked me how to find the resistance of a wire, I'd tell you R = V ÷ I. Or if you asked me to rearrange the kinetic energy equation to get the velocity, I'd tell you v×v = 2K.E ÷ m. I've always loved physics, especially astronomy, and I know some Japanese and some French. For example, Konbawa, watashi wa Jessica-desu. Or in French, Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jessica."

Adam and Leo exchange a look of disbelief before chiming:

"She is goooood!"

Just then, Mr Davenport walks in.

"Hey Leo, hey Adam, Bree and Chase. Hey new girl." He then stops and chokes,"NEW GIRL?!" and he splutters in shock, holding his chest as if he's having a hart attack.

"There's no need to panic Mr. Davenport, this is Jessica, our new friend. " Chase says calmly and straight-forward as Mr. Davenport sits down to calm himself. Jessica waves shyly from the corner before speaking.

"It's good to meet you, I've been a fan of your work for a long time and Adam, Bree and Chase seem to be your best work yet - yes I know they're bionic!" she says crossly as Mr. Davenport makes to interrupt, "and if it's fine with you, I'd like to be their friend."

Mr. Davenport pauses and thinks for a second. Then, to Chase's shock, he grins.

"Well I don't see any harm in it!" he says cheerfully, having only heard the words 'fan of your work' properly.

"Great! Thank you!" Jessica punches the air happily before turning back to the four. "Who wants to play a game of Hide and Seek?"

"Me!" scream Adam and, to Jessica's surprise this time, Chase.

"He has a childish side? Now that's adorable!" she mutters under her breath.

"What's that?" asks Bree, suspicious.

"N-nothing!" Jessica replies hastily as Leo shrugs and reluctantly turns to face the wall to count. Bree looks at Jessica through narrowed eyes but then the moment passes.

"Grab on, I'll run you to a great hiding place!" Bree whispers kindly and now when the two share a look, it's a knowing, kind one. Then, they dash off at full speed.

 **Right, we're done with Ch3! Hope you liked it! I really want to type up Ch4 but I don't know if I should... leave me a review with your answer and maybe you'll see another chapter tonight! I know this one was a little shorter than the last two but this one is kind of a filler for the next chapter, which is one of my favourites if I do say so myself.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Spike

**Hey guys! Happy Christmas Eve! Hope it's been a good day for everyone whether they celebrate Christmas today or tomorrow. Just before I start Chapter 4, I'd like to say a couple of things. Firstly, just in case it wasn't made clear, Jessica is not bionic, it's her natural abilities rather than implanted ones. Secondly, this chapter was meant to be typed up within the hour but it probably took longer as I'm also working on a new YouTube video that'll air tomorrow (Christmas Day 2016! Can't wait!). Finally, this has been edited from my original idea to include things inspired from SpencerRea's story Subject C (please go read it for those who haven't, it's breathtaking) so I hope that's okay. Now, let's get back to the goodness of Lab Rats! Bree, full speed ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters. I do own Jessica**

Chapter 4: Meet Spike

A few weeks have gone by since the day they all met, yet nothing bad has happened. Not a single glitch or mishap. There haven't even been any missions! So, for the first time in their lives, the Lab Rats have a new amount of freedom. Training is three times a week compared to the 24/7 that it used to be and when they aren't training, they go with Leo and Jessica to just relax. However. under the radar, Jessica is struggling to cope. Being placed two years higher and with no extra tuition is bad enough, yet that's not the real issue.

"Hey weirdo in the front row! Does your hair make you a nerd or is that just you?"

Jessica's spirits plummet to the floor as the rusty voice from behind her sneers menacingly in her ear. Her eyes glance back to the clock on the wall in front of her. 2 minutes to go, it reads. Spirits dropping another mile, she gulps and turns around. There, is the gangling, tall figure of Trent. Somehow ending up in Jessica's Biology class, he's been an increasing nuisance to her for the past month or so. As Chase and Leo haven't suffered his torment since he set his sights on Jessica, it goes unnoticed to them, as Trent waits until Bree is in a different lesson. Jessica puts on a brave face as Trent rears to strike, like a cobra.

"Leave me alone Trent. Haven't you got other things to think about?" she says but her odd accent falls harsh on their ears and she braces herself for attack.

"What's with the accent? Where'd you come from, hairdo?" As Jessica makes to answer he brushes it aside, "Who cares? Go back there, we're better off without you"

As the bell rings, Jessica tries to hide the tears by running from the room. Not looking where she's going, she runs straight into Adam.

"Sorry, my bad- oh hi Adam"

"Hey Jessica. Where's Bree?" Adam replies, looking around for them.

"Right here!" comes Bree's chipper voice from behind them and they turn to see a happy Bree dragging a bewildered Leo and a dizzy Chase with her.

"Bree, give us warning next time! I think I'm gonna barf!" Leo says, holding his head and everyone steps back, alarmed. "Wait, no, false alarm!" and they all relax.

"Hey, why are you so glum?" Bree's smile fades and becomes a concerned frown instead.

"Oh-that's nothing!" says Jessica hastily.

"No, you ran into me. That's not normal"

 _Thanks a lot Adam_ Jessica thinks and she glares at him furiously. However next second her face goes white and she tries to find a hiding place: Trent is standing right behind Adam. The rest of the school stop and go the other way until the hall is deserted.

"Well well, Hairdo is friends with Dooley and Not-Dooley? Explains it" he sneers at them.

"Leave her alone Trent, what she ever done to you?" Chase retorts angrily, whilst Jessica gives him a surprised look that she shares with Bree. _What was that all about?_ their faces clearly say.

"Get out my way Not-Dooley, or the pudding cup goes to you instead! I haven't forgotten last year!" snarls Trent.

Now it's Jessica's turn to stick up for Chase. "Trent, go away! He doesn't deserve that! Leave us alo-" but she's cut off by a scream from her own throat. Chase has just picked up Trent and slammed him against the wall, his entire body tense. Adam, Bree and Leo all look at one another and sigh.

"Oh boy" mutters Leo.

"What kind of a retort is that? It makes me want to rip out your throat!" comes an all too familiar - or at least for Leo, Bree and Adam - deep, menacing voice. Bree pushes Jessica behind her, whilst the latter's blood freezes to ice upon realising the voice is coming from Chase.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jessica half-hisses, half-whispers, terrified.

"Chase has a glitch known as a Commando App and when he's angry or nervous it activates and he becomes Spike, a complete bully." whispers Bree in reply.

"That voice is so horrible, I really hate it! But why did he stick up for me?"

Before Bree can reply, Spike drops Trent, who scurries away in fear, and begins to flex his muscles, trying to contort his face to look more intimidating. Now it's Jessica's turn to tense up and she walks towards Spike, cracking her knuckles and brushing off Bree's attempts to pull her back.

"Bree, I have to slap some sense into him, nobody wants to see this horror!"

"True, but you can't! He has super strength, he'll rip you apart!" As Bree's eyes shine with tears, Jessica's flash with fury and she storms over to Spike.

"Stop that right now Spike!" she yells and Spike turns towards her. After a second's pause, Jessica seems to decide she can't control herself and she slaps him hard round the face, screaming "You are such a git!" Spike takes this as an offence and he steps towards her, bracing himself to attack. Bree makes a half-hearted move to get between the two, but it's clear she'd rather keep all her limbs and she falls silent.

 **Jessica P.O.V (Point Of View)**

I don't even know what to do right now. I so badly want to attack the boy in front of me, but... it's really Chase. Everytime I'm about to punch him, I remember that when he comes to, he'll hate me for hurting him. I bet he gets enough of it from Adam. I'd rather get attacked myself rather than hurt someone else, especially someone who stood up for me. I put my head in my hands and close my eyes. A second later I feel a throbbing pain in my ribs, and that's when I realise that if I don't do something I could get murdered by this guy. _Chase would rather me alive than dead at his hands_ I think to myself. Then I open my eyes. They feel full of energy and I guess that's why Bree is gasping. I take a deep breath of oxygen and I aim.

 **Bree P.O.V**

Somehow Jessica is holding her own. I can barely breathe, she's not bionic so how can she not be getting beaten up? But then I let my eyes focus. _She's treating it as a dance, or a pattern_ I realise. She dodges Spike's kicks and punches and when he's lowered his defence she goes for it. As she aims an accurate kick that knocks him onto the floor I grin. I think I have the coolest best friend on the planet.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Spike lies on the floor after Jessica's well aimed kick hits his side. Jessica's eyes are full of joy but there's some sadness in them as she looks back at him and remembers it's Chase. Bree walks over to her, smiling.

"You did it!"

But after a second she sees Jessica's eyes and her smile vanishes. Jessica turns away and in that moment Spike leaps back up. Bree screams as Jessica whirls around, but it's too late - Spike punches her ribcage and she collapses onto the floor.

"How could you?!" Bree's yell resounds around then room and in that moment the Commando App deactivates and Chase finds himself looking at an unconscious Jessica and an angry Bree.

"Oh no, my Commando App activated when Trent came over didn't it!" he groans as Bree glares at him. Jessica comes to and Bree runs to grab her a glass of water.

"Did I beat him?" whispers Jessica. Bree and Chase look at each other, smile and then look back at Jessica.

"I've never seen anyone do better" Bree replies warmly.

 **Ta Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What did you guys think of this Chapter? I'm taking the day off tomorrow as I've worked so hard on this story but I'll be back on the 26th! Leave me a review if you have any questions or suggestions and I'll get back to you!  
**

 **Trent: Hey that rhymes!  
Me: Shut up Trent! *smacks him*  
Trent: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

 **Bye everyoneeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bree, I have a confession

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been a few days. I decided to take a slightly longer break, but as I have nothing to do right now until my family come to celebrate my sister's birthday, I thought I'd write Chapter 5! Thanks for the great reviews on Chapter 4, I loved writing it.**

Just before I get into the story, I had an idea that I'd like to share with you all.

Okay, so last night I read a fanfiction called Won't Back Down (it's excellent so please do read it) and it's about Spike and Bree and because of reading it, it's given me many ideas for a sequel. But there's a twist. I ended up with two separate ideas, one being a suspense, drama story which is actually pretty dark (I've written out the first chapter on paper to give myself an idea) whilst the other one is basically like this story, light and humorous. So I thought, why not make two sequels? Those who like the story for it's atmosphere can read the second one, those who want to see a darker side of this story can read the first one, and those who just like them all can read both if they wish! Let me know what you think!

Now, onto the story, sorry for the long intro.

Chapter 5: "Bree, I have a confession..."

Two weeks after Spikegate finds Jessica at the Davenport Household once again, although it's not an odd thing as she's there pretty much every day. However, this time it's for a sleepover, which explains why Tasha opens the door to find Jessica dragging an extremely heavy bag.

"It weighs a ton" she says in response to Tasha's stare, "I don't have any smaller bags"

However 10 minutes later she is found relaxing on the chaise in Tasha's sewing room, laughing and chatting with Bree.

"So you don't have a bed? You sleep standing up? Ouch, sounds painful..." Jessica inquires curiously as Bree gets into her pj's.

"Well it's what Adam, Chase and I have always done so we don't know any different. To be honest, our capsules are so technology forward that it feels like we're on a soft bed anyway" replies Bree cheerfully, stepping out of her capsule and coming to sit on a beanbag on the floor.

Jessica holds up a DVD and grins. "Film time! Now, here we have The Parent Trap! (1998 version)"

Silence. "You've never seen it have you?" and Bree shakes her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it. Two words: Awesome Handshake!" Jessica smiles happily, even though Bree's blank look is off putting. "Oh, come on! Be warned, if I start screaming then it's just normal, I often watch this at home."

* * *

By the time the end credits roll over an hour later Jessica and Bree are in hysterics and are trying to perfect the handshake, though failing every time.

"That film was so good!" Bree laughs whilst wiping away her tears of laughter.

"I told you so! Oh, I'll do one of Annie's lines!" giggles Jessica before clearing her throat and declaring in a haughty British accent, "You want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't!" before rolling back into peals of laughter. It takes 6 glasses of water and some severe hiccuping for the two to calm down, which takes an hour. By the time Jessica has held her breath for umpteen seconds in an attempt to solve the hiccups, the clock is reading 10pm. Settling back on the chaise, Jessica closes her eyes for a few seconds. She rolls onto her side, pulls her furry throw over herself and is just drifting off before...

BANG!

Jessica's eyes snap open and she fumbles around in the dim blue light to find our where the noise came from. They narrow like a snake's when she sees Bree on the beanbag, sheepishly holding the door handle.

"Leo tried to scare us" she begins but Jessica holds up her hand and Bree falls silent.

After a couple of seconds, Bree speaks again. "Let's play some truth or dare to scare them off. They hate it when I talk about boy problems and I plan to use it to our advantage." and Jessica nods in agreement.

"If I'm honest, I don't like truth or dare but anything to get rid of them is a good idea" although deep down Jessica isn't agreeing with the words coming out of her mouth. She's not so keen on Adam and Leo but Chase... Jessica snaps out of the moment in a weird kind of daze. _What's happening to me?_ she thinks to herself. _Am I..._

"Truth or Dare?" Bree interrupts clearly through Jessica's thoughts.

"Oh, truth"

"Hmmmm... what're you thinking about?" Bree nudges Jessica playfully.

Jessica's cheeks flame red."It's nothing!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Bree's suspicious glare washes over Jessica but she doesn't quiver or blurt out so Bree relents.

"Okay, fine, you ask me instead" Bree says sulkily but then she laughs and Jessica's brain clicks to let her know Bree's joking.

"Truth or Dare then?" Jessica questions, searching her brain frantically for a suitable idea.

"Dare" Bree says simply. Jessica racks her brain for a second before speaking.

"Fine. I dare you to run around this room three times at top speed whilst giving me a piggy back."

There's a moment's silence before Bree's indignant reply finally reaches Jessica's ears. "Not a chance!"

"The forfeit's to smell Adam's socks, the ones he used to catch the horse poo!" Jessica's tone changes to a lilting, innocent one, but her wide grin is of pure malice.

"Fine! But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" Bree says reluctantly, "try to be careful, I've still got a Leo-sized dent in my back from last year"

If Bree's speed doesn't raise the roof, Jessica's scream does.

"How come nobody heard that?" Bree thinks to herself, but as usual Jessica answers her.

"They're probably in the Lab and it's far underground. There's no chance they heard us up here." answers Jessica confidently.

However, she's incorrect. Standing behind the metal doors on the landing before the stairs is Chase. Presumably Jessica is forgetting Chase's super hearing. He listens closely to the voices in the room in front of him, not moving a muscle.

"Okay, it's your turn Jessica. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" says Jessica calmly and behind the door Chase's stomach flips. He forgot about the sleepover.

"Okay then, tell me something nobody else knows about" Bree says and Jessica's cheeks flush red again.

"I-I'm not-no...-It's nothing!" she stutters and Chase leans closer to the door. He feels surprised to be so eager to eavesdrop but he still doesn't leave. Part of him is muttering "girls" repeatedly under his breath, but the other part is curious and that overrules the rest.

"Are you sure?" Bree's friendly, teasing tone now becomes more suspicious.

"Okay fine..." sighs Jessica and both Chase and Bree lean forward to listen.

"Bree, don't freak out please. This is probably going to sound weird so try not to think any less of me for it-"

"Just get on with it!" Bree and Chase both snap at the same time, and Jessica's head snaps to the metal doors which are concealing Chase. Fortunately she seems to decide she's imagining things and her head snaps back to Bree.

"I think... no... Bree, I... I have a... a crush on..." Jessica's voice decreases in volume until she whispers the final word.

"Chase" she finishes and hangs her head to hid her blush.

Both Bree and Chase's jaw drop in shock, but aside from that, Chase's mind is reeling. _So that's why she stared at me_ he realises with a jolt of shock. In the room Bree is now talking frantically but Chase doesn't want to hear any more and he runs back to the Lab at a speed worthy of Bree, where he finds Adam, Leo and Eddy playing some sort of distorted dodgeball game.

* * *

 **Chase's POV:**

"Guys, something insane just happened" I yell and all three of them stare at me. I get that a lot but I don't have time for it. Luckily they all seem to have something to say.

"Mr. Davenport's letting me go on a mission?!" Leo yelps hopefully.

"My pet pig is dead?!" gasps Adam.

"Let me guess, you've grown a millimeter?!" Eddy jeers.

Okay, I was putting too much hope on them. I grit my teeth and glare at them as best as I can.

"No, no and no, although I'm taller than yesterday!" I say indignantly. Like that makes any difference. "I just found out that a girl has a crush on me!"

Finally I shock them into silence at last. Eddy even turns himself off in surprise. I have a feeling it's for the wrong reasons though.

"No way, who?!" Lo jumps around excitedly. It's not often I tell him things so I bet he's all hyped up. My older brother, on the other hand, decides to grace us with what he calls wisdom, which is what I call nonsense.

"I guess it's that creepy one who stares at me" he says thoughtfully and I put my hand on my head. Sometimes he can be a complete idiot. Who am I kidding? He's always an idiot!

"No, Adam!" I snap at him for the sake of it, and then I take a breath and my stomach flips again. I wish it would stop doing that.

"Actually, it's..."

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger! Sorry you guys but it was too good not to do! What did you think? Leave a review below and don't forget to review about my idea for the sequel!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Rescue and Go!

**Afternoon everyone! Anonlabratslover was so desperate after I uploaded Chapter 5 last night that I decided to upload another chapter now! This Chapter is slightly based off of the inspiration I got from SpencerRea's story Subject C (which you should go read, it's excellent). This is also my longest EVER chapter at 2,300 words! This is also my favourite chapter so I hope you like it as much as I do. Now let's skip the chit chat and get on with the** **story!**

 **Warning: This Chapter is quite dark and contains detailed violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters. I do own Jessica.**

 **Chapter 6: Mission Rescue and Go!**

 **No POV:**

"Actually, it's... Jessica"

The Lab goes completely silent. The only sounds are Chase's heart thumping loudly and Leo's jaw hitting the floor, though he retrieves it a second later. Finally, after 2 minutes, Adam walks over to Chase and start patting him on the back.

"No offence Chase, but it was obvious" he says.

"Adam's right, Jessica's liked you since we all met her. Her face lit up every time she set eyes on you? If you don't believe me then put your USB drive thing in the CyberDesk and replay it!" Leo says and Chase, somewhat bewildered does as he's told. As Leo says, when Jessica catches Chase's eye, her cheeks glow a gold colour. Chase turns back to his brothers who are both looking smugly at him.

"You seriously didn't see it the first time?" Leo laughs as Chase shakes his head. "And we thought you were smart!"

"Shut up!" Chase snaps angrily, but in his mind the pieces are fitting together. The way Jessica would look at the ground whenever he looked at her, the way she would always listen to what he had to say, and the way she explained different things about herself and always looking away from him whenever she mentioned something academic. But still something seemed off.

"But how come she didn't say anything?" he asks, interrupting Adam and Leo's fits of laughter. It was true, he thought, that Danielle asked him to the dance and made it clear she liked him. So why didn't Jessica do the same?

Adam and Leo exchange a glance before Adam says, "It's because she's not like Danielle, Chase. Danielle just liked me for being strong and Leo for dancing and you... for whatever it was, but Jessica, she's basically like you. She's always going on about maths and science stuff that I don't get and she knows you don't like her." he finishes, having had one of his more smart streaks.

There's more silence as Chase thinks this through. He remembers how painful it was when Danielle stepped away from him because of Leo's stupid dance. And then he hears Adam's voice repeat the last sentence in his head. _She knows you don't like her_. Then he remembers standing behind the door and how his stomach kept flipping.

"You're wrong Adam"

* * *

 _it's morning_ Bree thinks to herself as she opens her eyes slightly as she sees the bright sunlight coming from the window across the room. _That's weird_ she thinks vaguely, and then looks next to her, expecting to see Adam and Chase to the left of her as usual. They aren't there. Her brain suddenly wakes up and rings alarm bells but when she sees fluffy pillows she relaxes. _I'm just in Tasha's sewing room_ , she tells her brain and she rubs her eyes. Then another piece of information slots into place. _Jessica's here for a sleepover,_ she remembers and upon doing so, she looks directly at the chaise where Jessica settled down to sleep last night. It's empty. She feels uneasy and she quickly runs around the house to see if Jessica has just wandered off for some breakfast. She's nowhere to be seen and as Bree comes to a stop back in the sewing room, which is still deserted, she panics. And she yells.

"Bree, what on earth is going on?!" Donald pants as he runs into the room, closely followed by Adam, Leo and Tasha.

"Mr. Davenport, Jessica is missing!" yells Bree in response and chaos breaks out, everyone is yelling at one another, Chase blaming Mr. Davenport, Adam blaming Bree and Leo blaming Tasha. Finally, Donald yells for quiet and everyone falls silent. Or at least everyone except Chase who is, as usual, panicking.

"We've got to find her! Where is Eddy?!" he says frantically but after he realises everyone else is silent and staring at him, he shuts up.

"Well well well, looks like Chasey over there misses his crush!" drawls Eddy, having heard his name. This causes Chase to shoot a furious glare at him before realising that Donald is frowning sternly at him.

"Chase, is that true? You like that girl?"

"Y-yes" Chase stutters, his cheeks flushing pink, which causes his siblings to stare at him. "We need to find her" he continues, ignoring Bree's excited look and Adam and Leo's snorts of laughter.

"Alright, Eddy, show me what happened" Donald says sternly and Eddy does as he's told, as the screen is replaced with the sewing room, late at night.

* * *

 _The clock on the wall reads 2:06am. Bree is fast asleep in her capsule, mumbling something that nobody can hear. Jessica, on the other hand, is wide awake and is sitting on the chaise clutching a warm blanket and attempting to read a book by the dim blue light. There's a small thump from offscreen and Jessica springs up and looks around. Apparently seeing nothing, she shrugs and puts it to her imagination, resuming her reading. There's another noise, but this one sounds like the sound of a foot on a hard floor. This time Jessica freezes and doesn't dare to look around. She's clearly terrified and she grabs a small torch. However, she doesn't turn it on, it's as if she knows that light will only make the threat worse. She walks around the chaise backwards and proceeds to walk to Bree's capsule, but never taking her eyes off whatever is in front of her in the gloom. She takes a deep breath and then turns to start hammering on Bree's capsule to wake her up, though it's no use as the soundproof capsule blocks it out. They see her takes another deep breath before she switches on the torch just as a silhouette appears on screen next to the chaise and is bathed in harsh light. Everyone draws a breath as the identity of the figure is revealed to be Douglas. Jessica doesn't scream or yell, knowing it could mean an early death. Then Douglas pulls a syringe out of his pocket and Jessica freezes on the spot again as he advances towards her. Jessica turns back to Bree and tries hammering again, even though she clearly knows it's useless. She doesn't turn around, and everyone realises it's because she doesn't want to see what happens next. There's a small whispered "no" as they watch the syringe prick her arm and she crumples to the floor, torch shattering next to her before Douglas grabs her limp body and stalks off, kicking Eddy off as he goes, and the screen goes static._

* * *

 **Chase's POV:**

We all look at each other in total silence. Bree's eyes are full of tears and if I'm perfectly honest, I wish I could do the same. It's as if we've been waiting for this kind of thing to happen for a while, and yet it's more terrible and more painful that we thought.

"We have to go get her back" Bree and I both say together, looking at Donald with equally stern looks.

"Alright, now go get in your mission suits, I'll get the coordinates." replies Donald, and then, as an afterthought, "We'll get her back, I promise."

If he breaks that promise I will definitely make everyone pay. It's as if Spike has finally decided to agree with me and we're at an entente cordiale with each other. I won't say I like having him as prominent in my head because he's making me so aggressive, but I don't really care at the same time. Nobody's noticed so it's not as if it's an issue.

I still don't believe this. Douglas has honestly gone too far this time. Or maybe that's what he wants. Bree's crying, Adam's shocked and I think I might have a mental breakdown. Of all the nights there are and of all the people to kidnap. he has to choose Jessica last night, the night I finally realise she likes me. It's as if he planned this to be so painful, which he probably did. He's trying to get our guards down. Well that's not going to happen.

I grit my teeth as Adam, Bree and I step inside our capsules and change into our mission suits. Douglas has no right to do this to us, and I hope we make him pay when we find him.

I barely hear Mr. Davenport explaining the mission, hoping Bree's listening this time. My brain is full of facts and information but this is so complex even I don't know what to make of it. All I know is that no matter what happens, we're going to take down Douglas and we're going to get Jessica back. End of story.

I hope.

* * *

 **No POV:**

* * *

"Let me go right now or else I'll scream!"

 _If looks could kill,_ Jessica thinks savagely, _then Douglas would be dead by now._

Arms chained to the wall and the remainder of her body on the floor, Jessica has never felt more conflicted. Her eyes and voice are full of hatred, but deep down, she's completely terrified, almost ripped apart by worries, almost driven to insanity with no knowledge or understanding of why she's there, it's definitely not her best look. She hears a sickening crack, sees blood pouring from her nose and feels a sharp agony in her nose, with Douglas's hand inches from her face. With as much energy as she can, she stems the flow with her hands, which are cut and bruised, but not before her arms crack in protest and she winces. Suddenly, everything goes cloudy and she realises that her vision has gone out of focus, feeling her contact lenses mingle with the blood and sweat on her cheeks. Now everything is blurry and black smudges crowd the edges of her vision, creeping into the centres. Her head goes light and she tries to crawl onto all fours to stop herself passing out, forgetting her chained arms. As she yells in pain as they crack again, a sharp jab pricks her side and everything goes black.

"Let Jessica go Douglas!" roars Chase's voice, distant to her ears as she comes to. Her heart soars, however as she opens her opens her eyes, relaxing in relief. However, that is one big mistake. A jolt of pain hits the same time as Bree's scream rings through the air.

Cold cruel hands grab Jessica from behind and lift her up, though she screams in protest as her arms crack for a third time in their bindings. Her whole body is screaming, even though her voice dies out. Then she sees the blurred figures of Adam, Bree and Chase swim before her, but before she can relax again, there's a flash of silver and then a sharp, burning pressure on her neck.

"Now, surrender yourselves to me or watch your friend die!" Douglas demands, his voice making her skin crawl as it resounds in her ears, shortly joined by yells and screams that ring even louder. She hears Bree choke on her tears, Chase yell in anger and Adam gasp in shock and finally she lets go of her tears, but makes no sound. Suddenly, a flash of light and then once more, Jessica is plunged into darkness.

There's the sound of breath in her ear before her body awakens once more. She feels her arms free from their bindings, her neck without pressure and finally her eyes open, completely in focus. She's still lying on the ground, but this time, Chase is sitting beside her, appearing to be stroking her hair. He hastily moves his hands away once he sees her eyes open, but not before she clocks the look in his eyes. They are burning with emotion, slightly pain, but also something else. It makes her shiver, and her stomach flips as she realises they are alone. She looks back at him softly, wanting to reach out and hug him, but not daring to in case she scares him off. Realising her sense of speech has returned, she opens her mouth.

"H-how did you find me?" her voice comes out as a whisper. There's a silence and in that time she reaches for his hand and puts it on her cheek. Realising what she's up to, Chase breathes out in relief and smiles. Once again, her stomach flips and she keeps her eyes on his, waiting for him to speak.

"I just knew" he whispers back and she feels her cheeks flush. He laughs softly and she smiles back in return.

"But why... why me? You didn't... like me" she says softly, not moving her gaze.

"I just didn't realise" he replies, stroking her cheek softly. "I wish I had before"

"Never mind that now. You have now"

A look passes between them, and their eyes share the same passion, the same yearning.

Once again, Jessica feels hands lift her up, but this time they are warm and soft. This time she doesn't resist. This time it's Chase.

And just as that thought goes through her head, their lips meet and they share a soft kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's all go on a mission!

**Hey guys! I took another break but it was only a day one (UPDATE: make that three days xD) because I got a small writer's block with this chapter. As it's a filler for the next three chapters to come, I wanted to make it humorous, almost to the standards of my idol writer on here, Mina52999, who inspired me to first write on here, but needed some help. Speaking of Mina, I really miss her, she stopped writing in 2013, like many Winx and Lab Rats writers of the day. I think we must be some of the only Lab Rats writers left, SpencerRea and Anonlabratslover. Oh well, as long as we're still here to keep the Lab Rats fandom alive, I won't stop writing! That's actually why I made this account, to give hope back to Winx and Lab Rats fans where their favourite authors have vanished. Also, as it's now 2017, I was going to write a small one shot that is like a side thing to this story but it may take a while, I sure am a busy girl today.**

 **Now, enough about me! Let's get on with it already!**

 **UPDATE: Hey everyone. I keep getting sidetracked and I'm really pissed because when watching YouTube I forgot to save and I lost the funniest argument ever and I'm only in a humorous mood like that once in a blue moon. So it won't be as good as the original, but I'll try.**

 **Big thanks to Anonlabratslover for the inspiration for this chapter, without you supporting me, I'd not feel inspired to write!**

 **Shoutout to SpencerRea for all of your lovely support and advice, I can't wait to see another story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters. I do own Jessica.**

Chapter 7: Let's all go on a mission!

 _If kissing your crush after rescuing them from your psycho father could get less awesome, it would be now_ , Chase thinks as he recounts the tale for the fifth time to Leo, Adam and Eddy, all who seem to never get tired of it.

"You know Chase, I think we owe you an apology" Leo says and Chase finally looks up at him in disbelief, hardly daring to believe it. "You've finally got yourself a girlfriend!"

Chase looks back at the ground, irritated, as Leo and Adam roar with laughter again. "She's not my girlfriend Leo."

"Oh really?" Adam interrupts skeptically, "then why did you kiss her? Huh?" before bursting back into laughter again.

The story's the same for Jessica and Bree, although Bree opts for a different tact.

"In all romance films, when a girl gets kissed she tells her best friends!" she enthuses excitedly whilst Jessica stays huddled up in the corner, looking determinedly away from Bree; "oh and, if a guy kisses you, it normally means you're his girlfriend!"

"Bree, with all due respect, I only told you because I needed some advice, not so you could give me a synopsis of every great love story ever written!" Jessica's annoyed tone is completely ignored as Bree starts jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ooh, tell me what rating he gets!"

Jessica snaps, "Bree Davenport, one more word and I promise I will pour Adam's entire sock drawer on top of you" causing Bree to relent miserably.

Another thing to note is the amount of missions and training that the three bionics now have to attend.

"We can't let Douglas do something like that again, so I'm increasing your schedule times" Donald tells the three that evening.

And so, just four days after the kidnap episode, finds Mr. Davenport and Tasha out for a formal dinner, Adam, Bree and Chase off on a mission and Jessica and Leo sitting on a sofa in the main room, staring blankly at the TV and trying not to look glum, though Leo is failing miserably.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Adam enquires as he, Bree and Chase enter the room in their mission suits, carrying their gear.

"Isn't it obvious Adam? They want to go on the mission with us!" says Chase in a tone that could not say 'duh!' more clearly.

"Oh come on! You seriously can't blame us!" Jessica shoots back crossly, "Just give us a chance, Leo's already helped you out a million times and if he can help, why can't I?"

"No, Mr. Davenport would kill us!" Chase argues, even though Jessica catches his eye and gives him a piercing look. When Bree reluctantly agrees, Jessica sighs audibly and sinks back onto the sofa.

"That's really unfair you know. But fine, I see you're set. Just at least tell us where you're going." she pleads.

"Sure! We're going to a lighthouse near the coast!" Adam says before looking bewildered at Bree and Chase's glares, "What? No harm in telling them!"

Jessica and Leo exchange a mischievous grin which they hastily contort back to misery as Bree and Chase glance at them.

"Have fun you guys" Jessica says glumly as Adam, Bree and Chase walk out the door. Then she gets up and checks the coast is clear.

"What are you waiting for?!" Leo says from by the elevator and they grin before breaking into a run.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Leo? What is something bad happens?" Jessica seems much more concerned now in comparison to earlier. She is standing inside Bree's capsule, ready to change into Bree's old mission suit, whilst Leo stands at the control desk.

In typical Leo fashion, he just laughs. "You know, you sound remarkably like Chase. No wonder you fancy him!"

"Oh you little... just push the button already!" Jessica snaps back.

Luckily, Leo obliges and they swap over, though Leo ends up in Chase's capsule for obvious reasons. Then they walk through to the room where Donald's car is sitting in all it's shiny glory. However, just before Leo can climb in what would be the driver's side, Jessica steps in between the two.

"Oh, and Leo?" she says before slapping him. As he winces in pain, she winks at him and slides into the driver's side, smiling smugly as Leo stomps around to the passenger's side.

"What was that for?!" he enquires, both skeptically and angrily.

In a déjà vu moment, Jessica laughs. "You asked for it. Oh, and I don't think Tasha would let her son loose in an automatic car, it's much safer if I sit here, being a year older than you"

And so, with a fuming Leo and a highly triumphant Jessica, the car sets off to the lighthouse.

* * *

"Come on Adam, we don't have all day!" Chase yells angrily as Adam wanders around aimlessly, "At least stand still like Bree!"

As Adam rolls his eyes and stops walking, Chase clears his throat.

"So, as I was saying, our mission is to fix the Lighthouse before any ships come by. There's an ocean liner that's due to pass this point in 6 minutes, and without the lighthouse, it'll hit the coast and cause a massacre. Bree, we need you to make your dance cyclone thing in the water so that in the worst event, the ship won't crash. Adam, use your heat vision to make the metal warm so you can push it back into place. And I-"

He is cut off by the distinct sound of splashing water, coughing and loud voices outside. The three look at one another before poking their heads round the large, rusty wooden door.

"What was that for?! You nearly killed me Jessica!"

"Well how was I meant to know you can't swim?!"

"I thought it was clear from me nearly drowning six times! Just because you've had training doesn't mean the rest of us have!"

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't see you come up with any other ideas-"

This time Jessica and Leo are cut off in their heated argument as Adam puts his arm on the door, which decides to creak ominously.

The five look at each other and there's a sudden silence.

"What are you doing here?!" Chase hisses angrily.

"Oh hey!" Leo says brightly. Fancy seeing you three here!"

"Yes! We... we were just... going fishing!" Jessica says quickly, also in the falsely bright tone, but looks at the ground determinedly as Chase's glare turns toxic. It's as if he and Spike are trying to fight for control, which explains his annoyed mood.

"Bree, Adam, continue with the mission, I'll handle these two" he says and they oblige simply to avoid him. Jessica closes her eyes and waits for her punishment, but nothing happens. She reopens them just as Chase says:

"Just go and help the others"

Leo, who doesn't get what's going on, attempts to scarper but Jessica makes a motion to make him stop where he is, but to Chase it looks like they're alone.

"Look, about the other day, I-"

"S-sure thing, okay- LEO LET'S GO!" Jessica says, panicking, before she starts flushing a dark red. Grabbing Leo by the neck and nearly throttling him as she dives back into the water and breaks into an impressive crawl, Leo clutching onto her leg for dear life, she swims away.

Chase just stands there for a minute or two - or at least that's what it feels like - before Bree appears again. She takes one look at him and then sighs, shaking her head.

"Let me guess, you tried to talk to her and she completely panicked and ran away?" she says gently, Chase nodding silently. "Don't worry about it, I'll sort something for you."

"Thanks Bree" Chase says gratefully, finally managing to push Spike to the back of his head and regaining a clear mind.

At that moment, three things happen. Firstly, the light turns on - clearly Adam was successful. Secondly, there's the sound of a huge ocean liner's horn. And finally, the sounds of Jessica and Leo yells and screaming whilst frantically trying to swim out of the way. Bree bursts out laughing but Chase panics, true to Leo's word.

"Bree, what if they drown?! Mr. Davenport would kill us!"

"Relax Chase!" Bree says throughout her laughter, "Jessica's a great swimmer"

However at that moment, they see Jessica and Leo a meter away from the front of the boat and finally Bree runs over to them across the water and runs back again. She then drops the two bedraggled teens onto the deck, still crumpled up with laughter. Chase, Jessica and Leo all glare at her and finally she stops. She seems puzzled as Chase doesn't drop it, but then it clicks and she nods.

"Hey Leo!" Bree says cheerfully, "Let's go find Adam and warm you up"

And so Jessica and Chase are once again left alone, though this time she doesn't dive into the water. In fact she turns to face the moon in the sky, and she sits on the edge of the dock, motioning for Chase to join her.

"How did you find out?" she says quietly, her voice unusually shaky as he sits down next to her.

"At Bree's sleepover, I heard the commotion and came up to check because nobody else did."

"But why me?" she says, which is word for word what she said last time. It's clear she's nearly crying. "I was always just another girl, just one of Bree's friends. Why choose me, the girl that nobody knows."

Before Chase, can say anything, she stands up, but she doesn't go anywhere. Instead she pulls a small iPod out of her suit and presses play. The tune of "The Winner Takes It All" fills the air and as Chase turns around, Jessica starts to sing.

 _I don't wanna talk_  
 _About things we've gone through_  
 _Though it's hurting me_  
 _Now it's history_  
 _I've played all my cards_  
 _And that's what you've done too_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _No more ace to play_

 _The winner takes it all_  
 _The loser's standing small_  
 _Beside the victory_  
 _That's her destiny_

 _I was in your arms_  
 _Thinking I belonged there_  
 _I figured it made sense_  
 _Building me a fence_  
 _Building me a home_  
 _Thinking I'd be strong there_  
 _But I was a fool_  
 _Playing by the rules_

 _The gods may throw the dice_  
 _Their minds as cold as ice_  
 _And someone way down here_  
 _Loses someone dear_  
 _The winner takes it all_  
 _The loser has to fall_  
 _It's simple and it's plain_  
 _Why should I complain?_

At this point Jessica stops singing but she doesn't sit down again.

"Do you see it now? Chase... I really do like you but you've made it clear that-"

"That's not true." Chase now stands up. "I let my siblings trick me once, and that was bad enough. I didn't want them to know because I thought they'd ruin it."

"But you didn't say anything! Being the oldest sibling is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. So I don't see why you're complaining."

"All the responsibility on your shoulders" they both say quietly in unison before they lock eyes with each other.

"I'm sorry" says Chase.

"No, it's me who should apologise. You had to hear me sing a song from the 70's, and I act all insane and weird sometimes and-"

But she is cut off by Chase as his lips lands on hers and they kiss, but n comparison to the softness of their last kiss, this one is much more... emotional as Jessica pulls Chase closer to herself and wraps her arms around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald has just arrived back with Tasha to find the house empty. He walks into the Lab and opens up his CyberDesk, not really bothered about much. However, that changes when an alert comes on.

"There's something inside Bree's capsule?" he mutters to himself, "but how?"

He taps away at the desk urgently until a screen comes up. A cool, female voice then speaks as Mr. Davenport's face goes white.

"Bionic Transplant Complete - Subject J is active"

 **Dun dun dunnnnn! Are we all thinking what I'm thinking? I hope so! I'm going to take another slight break as I go back to school tomorrow and the next chapter is my longest at 12 pages (the rest on average were 5 pages without me extending them) so stay tuned for some awesomeness!**


	8. Chapter 8: Another School Dance

**I am so sorry everyone. I started back at school on Tuesday and ever since it's been a roller coaster of stress. However, as I write now, it's Friday and I have two glorious days right now to write in! Now, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, it's the school dance!**

 **Me: *turns on the multi-coloured lights and the disco ball. 80's music fills the air*  
Douglas: *runs into the room,* What are you doing?! You're supposed to be writing right now!  
Me: *quickly turns the lights and music off* I wasn't doing anything!  
Douglas: *growls* Get back to work!**

 **Sorry about that everyone, I read a similar situation in another Lab Rats story I came across a little while ago, I've forgotten who wrote it but whoever it was I hope you don't mind because I loved it!**

 **Just a side note, this chapter's title is the first that I changed from the original (which was Donald's secret and another school dance) because when I was making the original I was so excited to write the next two chapters that I let my creativity for titles slide. Oh well... P.s. There's not enough room for the full title for the actual chapter heading so that's why it's shorter, but the full name of it is down below.**

 **Now, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters, I do own Jessica**

Chapter 8: Another School Dance, Another Secret

"What time do you call this?" comes Donald's stern, imposing voice.

"Uh..."

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Jessica, who were laughing and joking just a second ago immediately drop both their smiles and their eyes, not daring to look at each other. Having just walked through the door, they are all in mission suits, the two old ones clashing clearly with the new ones and their joy now reduced to guilt.

"We're sorry Mr. Davenport" Chase says, being adapt at creating alibis on the spot, "we finished the mission hours ago and decided to go have some fun"

However Donald sees right through the lie and as he glares at Chase, the latter resume his sheepish expression.

"In your mission suits? I don't think so. You are all grounded!"

As their sentence falls upon their ears, Jessica bravely steps forward.

"Mr. Davenport, please don't ground them, it's my fault. I took advantage of Adam to get the location of the mission and then I dragged Leo along with me, if anyone should be in trouble it's me."

The remaining four shoot a warm smile as Jessica sticks her neck out for them, however as she speaks, Donald's mind clicks. _Subject J..._ His new-found discovery causes him to jump as if scared, and only manages to pass it off as Eddy's screen switches off conveniently.

"Okay, you aren't grounded" he begins wearily whilst the team minus Jessica cheer, "but you will be punished. Actually..." he pauses, still disconcerted. "Never mind, now get into the Lab!" he barks and they all jump to attention and obey without hesitation, leaving Donald alone.

"We have a serious issue" he mutters to himself, his mind somewhat racing.

"What's that?" a curious Tasha asks as she enters the room with a pile of laundry.

"Nothing!" is Donald's hasty reply, though it's clear Tasha doesn't believe him, her eyes narrowing as she climbs the stairs.

Once she's safely gone, Donald slumps back onto the wall behind him.

"This is really bad..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the five in the Lab are in frenzies of excitement at managing to escape punishment. Bree now decides to make a stab at reinstalling this.

"It's time for the school dance again!" she says excitedly, though she's the only one. The boys all groan and Jessica actually whimpers with annoyance.

"Remember last year?" Adam recounts in a flat voice whilst Leo and Chase nod drearily, "we all fought over Danielle and we all double crossed each other"

Jessica on the other hand, is muttering half to herself, half to the floor as she stares pointedly at it. "I hate school dances, I've not been to one since I was 10 and they were disasters. Going to a high school dance would basically be calling for suicide"

"Cheer up you guys!" Bree chirrups, though clearly irritated at her dismal reception, "it'll be fun! Leo, you can ask Janelle this time, can't you? Adam, I don't see why you're complaining, you loved it last year!" Adam's scathing look tells her plainly she's on the wrong track so she tries again, "Okay fine, you didn't, but I promise you it'll be great this year! As for you, Chase, you've learnt your lesson so I don't think you've got a right to moan, and last but certainly not least, Jessica, I'll help you get ready if it's the last thing I do and I'd like you to stop doubting yourself!"

The three boys and Jessica all look at each other, and in sync they all sigh before agreeing. It's only a simple, mumbled 'fine' but it just fuels Bree's excitement.

"Perfect! Okay, it's tomorrow, so go to bed now and get a good night's sleep, you're going to need it!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mr. Davenport enters the Lab just as Adam, Bree and Chase are just stepping in the capsule, ready to sleep. They're alone, Jessica having left (extremely reluctantly) a few minutes ago and Leo being ushered upstairs by Tasha. They're just calmly discussing random things but pause automatically once they clock Donald's serious expression.

"We have a severe issue you three" he says sternly and the three snap to attention. "Jessica went inside Bree's capsule to get into that old mission suit, and I think that Douglas managed to sneak in and plant something inside the capsule. Don't worry" he interrupts himself as Bree makes to steps away from her capsule, worried. "It won't have any effect on you, seeing as you're already bionic, but I think it's done something to Jessica. When I opened my CyberDesk half an hour ago, it told me that she's been given bionics which are now active. I see right through Douglas, I bet since he can't get you three directly, he's using her as bait to lure you guys. Now I have no idea what her bionics are, but I do know that as they're newly activated, she'll struggle to control them and that means she'll be more powerful as she won't know her own strength-no, Adam, not literal strength. So, I'm giving you a mission. You need to keep a close eye on her and make sure that you bring her here tomorrow after that dance. It's too risky to have her stay elsewhere, and we need to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Most likely scenario is that she has a Triton App, but no Commando App. Good thing too, we don't need another psycho maniac running around..."

"Jessica's not a wimp! She can handle herself!" Bree retorts.

"Bree's got a point, she puts Spike to shame!" agrees Adam, nudging Chase.

"You can count on us Mr. Davenport" the latter nods calmly, although he doesn't look very restful.

"Good to hear, now go to bed now, all of you, or else Tasha will have a fit!" Donald says approvingly as he leaves.

* * *

The next day Mission Creek High School is buzzing with excitement. With the dance only hours away, teens alike are in a frenzy.

"Uh Bree, what are you doing?" Jessica's puzzled tone shakes Bree out of her trance, but nothing can wipe the wide smile off her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chase says as he arrives with Adam and Leo, "this time she's actually been asked to the dance early on rather than running away whenever a guy tried to ask her"

This earns him a slap from Bree as Jessica laughs softly, "Every girl gets nervous sometimes, it's completely normal, and that's coming from a girl renowned for being abnormal. Besides, I don't see you asking anyone to the dance so how can you complain? Here's a lesson from me to you, Chase: Don't complain if you don't have an argument."

Just then, the bell goes again and after flashing Chase a quick smile, Jessica follows Bree to Algebra. Chase, on the other hand, takes a deep breath, snaps at Leo and Adam who are laughing, before walking firmly away.

Just a couple of hours later at lunch, Jessica and Bree are just headed for lunch when Bree suddenly remembers something.

"Oh, Jessica. I need to hand in my assignment today and I left it on a desk in Algebra by accident, could you go get it for me and try and find our teacher to hand it in for me? I promise I'll save you some food and a seat"

Jessica visibly sighs but she nods, "Of course, it may take a while though so please make sure you get me some food because I don't want to starve."

Bree watches Jessica's retreating back for a few seconds before super speeding to find her brothers, whom she finds rather easily. Leo and Adam are both standing next to Chase, who is extremely flustered, and are attempting to calm him down.

"What am I going to do?! The dance is only 7.3502 hours away and I still haven't asked Jessica to the dance with me!" Chase's frantic voice rises octaves in panic.

Suddenly Leo spots Bree and he hollers to her, "Bree, help us! We do not need Spike today!" as Chase starts hyperventilating.

"BREE!" Leo actually screams across the room as Chase's body tenses up, one of the key characteristics of a Spike takeover. Luckily, she's there in a second, brushing aside Leo's explanations.

"I already know Leo, don't you think I know my brother by now?" she says cheerily before softening her tone and putting her hand on Chase's arm. "Don't worry little brother, I have a plan all sorted, Jessica's currently trying to search for a non existent Algebra assignment. So I need you to..."

A couple of seconds later, Chase's flushed look is gone, replaced with one of utter joy, his eyes widening as he nods enthusiastically.

Bree's smile is completely radiant as she takes on Chase's usual role of bossing people around. "Now this is important so I need you all to help. Leo, you need to make sure nobody interrupts. Chase, get into position and wait for my signal. Adam... just stay there and don't move!"

Oddly enough, everyone actually does as they're told and a minute later finds Leo, Chase and Bree clustered outside the classroom where Jessica is ransacking the shelves.

"Where is it?!" Jessica mutters softly to herself. Facing away from the door, she can't see Leo, Bree and Chase looking at her. Finally she slams a cupboard closed and sinks onto the floor, putting her head in her hands.

The three look at each other before briskly nodding and Leo and Bree step back.

"Come on Chase, you've got this" Leo says encouragingly and Bree smiles before giving Chase a small push towards the door and Jessica.

Taking a deep breath, Chase pushes the door open. The door softly creaks and alerts Jessica, but she doesn't turn around, thinking it's Bree.

"I'm really sorry Bree but I couldn't-"

"I'm not Bree" Chase says and Jessica whirls around as Chase pushes the door shut behind him, though not taking his eyes off her. "Don't be mad at Bree, she was just trying to help me out"

Jessica stands up and gently pushes her hair out of her face before saying: "What is this?"

"I've been trying to ask you to the dance all week, but I got so nervous my Commando App kept glitching on and off. So Bree came up with this plan, because what you said reminded her of what we do when we're nervous."

"Let me guess, it's taking deep breaths and trying to plan something, isn't it?" Jessica laughs softly, "that's just genius!"

"Come on, it's me!" comes Chase's indignant reply and they both burst out laughing.

Once they've calmed down a few seconds later, the light that was in Jessica's eyes dims a little bit.

"Chase, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for the issue I caused yesterday. I wanted to show you three that I could help out. It's difficult having three best friends who excel where I can't. Adam's stronger than five of me, Bree's faster than I could ever be, and you... no matter how many books I read and how many times I manage to understand the syllabus here, I'll never be on the same level of intelligence as you. And it wouldn't be the first time too. My sister's a pro gymnast whereas I can't even do a handstand, she got into a top academic school whereas I was half a mark off, and she's succeeded in lifting me up before, and she's only 13. So I guess I always come second best in life."

There's a couple of second's silence in which Jessica looks down at her feet, as if expecting mockery. Instead, Chase just walks towards her until he's just a metre away from her. He takes another deep breath before gently lifting Jessica's head up.

"Welcome to my world" he says and they both laugh, though this time it's short lived. The two look at each other for a few seconds, a soft caring look. Then Chase takes a final deep breath.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Jessica smiles softly. "Of course I will."

There's another silence, another glance passes between them, but this time it's less soft and more... passionate. Chase takes another step and he finds himself looking directly into her eyes. Jessica then puts her arms around him and-

"Hey guys! Look at this snail I found! It's green!"

Suddenly the room is echoing with shouts and yells. Jessica and Chase stare as Bree, who seems very irate, grabs Adam by the neck, with Leo clutching her other arm in shock, and runs off with them both. Jessica and Chase both burst into laughter again before turning back to one another.

"There's just one more thing" Chase says softly and Jessica's heart begins fluttering.

"What am I going to wear?!"

* * *

There's 6 minutes until the dance begins, and yet Bree and Jessica are still standing in Tasha's sewing room, which has been hit by a clothes bomb. Dresses and shoes lie strewn everywhere and yet Jessica is still in the same clothes that she was wearing at school.

"There has to be something!"

Bree's frantic voice, which has been ringing in Jessica's ears for the last two hours, has finally snapped. Bree is pacing across the mountains of clothes whilst Jessica stands at the window and watches Adam, Leo and Chase leave without them.

"Jessica, are you listening to me?" Bree's irate tone brings Jessica back to the present. The latter blinks a few times before turning back to look at her friend.

"Bree, I've just had an idea"

Upon hearing those words, Bree grabs Jessica's arm and forces her to sit on the chaise, her sigh of relief more like a beg for answers.

"Firstly, calm down Bree, it's fine. Secondly, I know which dress I want, but none of these ones suit it. I don't know why it took me so long to think of, but I need you to listen carefully. There is a dress I've wanted to wear for many years. It's a beautiful dark green, it's knee length and it's quite simple. It's in that shop in town and there's nothing else I want to wear. Look, I'll give you the money to pay for it if it's that much of a problem but please hurry."

Bree nods after listening to the entire conversation and taking the purse from Jessica. "Last year Danielle wore green, but I know that you'll look much better than she did"

As Bree runs off, Jessica looks back out of the window where the three boys have just gone out of sight.

 _No matter what, I'm going to make this dance my own  
_

* * *

In an almost déjà vu of last year, Chase, Adam and Leo stand at the door, but this time they're all happy rather than the sour attitudes they had towards one another last year. In fact this time they are discussing ways to have fun on the dance floor.

"Hey Adam, we should totally do the chicken dance later!" Chase suggests and Adam nods enthusiastically.

"Well if you two want I can teach you some of my slick moves" offers Leo and the three of them all laugh.

Just then, Bree walks into the room, exactly like last year, minus the inexperienced walking in high heels. In fact, rather than stumbling, she looks very impressive as she walks over to her brothers, who nod at her outfit choice.

"You know Bree, I'm glad you left the helmet off this year, it suits you better" laughs Leo, high-fiving Adam in the process. Bree just rolls her eyes at him before quickly talking to Chase.

"Jessica's on her way, last minute issues" she says before disappearing into the crowd.

Suddenly, Jessica herself appears in the doorway and the three boys gawk at her in shock. She's wearing the dress that she told Bree about, a simple emerald green dress which looks stunning on her. Her hair is lightly wavy and is flowing over her shoulders, her hazel eyes that are so like Chase's seem to be glowing and on her feet are dainty silver strappy ballet flats, her own invention. Bree gives her a thumbs up from across the room, so after taking a deep breath she steps in front of Chase. He's looking at her, completely gobsmacked, but he's not the only one. Jessica looks so radiant it's hard to tell it's actually her.

"You look beautiful" Chase whispers, ignoring Leo and Adam who decide at that moment to start mocking him.

Jessica smiles at him before saying in a lilting voice "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Hey there!" Leo butts in, clearly trying to show Chase up, "How about you two dance?"

Chase shoots Leo a furious look but before anything can happen, Jessica takes one of Chase's hands and brings him towards the middle of the floor.

"Let me guess, you're angry at Leo because he knows you can't dance and you know you can dance and he's trying to show you up in front of me just because he can. Am I near the truth or far from it?" she asks as Chase keeps glaring at Leo.

"They always ruin things for me" Chase agrees.

"Don't worry about them, they don't control whether you have a good time or not." Jessica says kindly, "And don't worry about the dancing, you can't be good at everything although I'm sure you've tried. I would say I can dance well but it depends which type of music and what outfit I'm wearing. I can't exactly do a Maddie Ziegler in these shoes, and I think that break dancing may cause a bit of a stir in a dress.

That exact second, the song changes to Sia's Cheap Thrills and Jessica's eyes light up.

"Please don't panic, if you don't want to dance Chase then just watch, but please don't laugh at me for it"

Before Chase can reply, Jessica starts dancing in time to the music, and even though her movements are rather weird, she's in perfect time to the music and every move has a lot of emotion and energy. By the time the song is over she's completely out of breath but her cheeks are glowing.

Adam, Leo and Bree have come over as well and as Jessica finally comes to a stop, the four of them are once again staring at her.

"What, was I that bad?" she says anxiously

"No! The opposite actually!" Bree says happily and Leo nods, though he looks rather annoyed.

Just then the song changes again and both Leo and Jessica smile.

"Let's go dance!"

Two hours later finds a slow, romantic song on and Chase and Jessica are dancing slowly with each other (or at least Jessica is teaching Chase), as is Bree with her date. Adam and Leo are standing in the corner with some punch, just talking and laughing. It's altogether a great atmosphere. But all good things must come to an end, and so as the song finishes and the crowd begin clapping, our five protagonists walk outside. Jessica stifles a small yawn but soon everyone is following suit.

"We should probably head home" Bree says, although glancing at Chase anxiously, remembering their mission. Luckily, she needn't have bothered.

"Can I stay with you guys tonight? There's no way I can get back to my place alone, it's too dark" Jessica asks.

* * *

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Jessica and Donald are all in the Lab. The happiness from the dance has evaporated. All there is left is tension, anxiety, fear.

"Jessica, I'm sorry to tell you this, but from now on, you have to stay here"

"Why?!" Jessica demands, but her voice quivers, betraying her fear.

"Because you're bionic"

 **Dun dun dun! This is my longest chapter at nearly 4,000 words and I have never enjoyed typing up a chapter more. True, it took 24 hours, but it was worth it! I'm really excited for the next chapter, because I had the idea for it very early on in my story, it came to me whilst watching Lab Rats actually, and so it's going to be special. It'll most likely end up being 10 times longer than the original because I ran out of pages so stay tuned!**

 **Okay, I know you just want to go, but there's a couple of things I wanted to quickly say. Firstly, when I was typing up this chapter twice my sister came home and sat on my lap and read through parts of it, just to be annoying and it made me laugh because it's exactly what Adam, Bree and Chase do to each other -annoy them! Secondly, if you'd like to see, the inspiration for Jessica's dress was this photo:** shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZOY_BNIlen8qU-IqL5MkDgpEyr8UxQS01mbKr20WMXKh85fQgYUhwsnyOQ_xFHUKBQM6PdZJZ &usqp=CAE **so if you'd like to have a look, please do.**

 **I think I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday at the very latest because I have homework to do, but stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Real Parallel Universe

**Okay I changed my mind. I watched a few episodes of Lab Rats on my computer and decided that I had to type up the chapter that instant. So, here I am! Now this chapter is going to be very dark but it will also sound soppy in places so I do apologise if you don't like it, but it needs to be that way so that I can make Chapter 10 the best it can be. I'm also sad to say that this is the second to last chapter *cries loudly* but luckily I love this story so much, I'm writing not one but TWO sequels, as previously mentioned. I'm also going to do my own take on PrincessSparkleKitty's Lab Rats Chat Room story that links in with this, so please stay tuned for that! For those who don't like Jase/Chessica, you get to see the good old days (to some people) of Chabrina.**

 **UPDATE: Okay this took me too long to update. I'm so sorry you guys. I promise Chapter 10 will be up by Sunday at the latest. Oh, and I went back and updated some spelling mistakes and errors in the last eight chapters so if you'd like to check them out please do.**

 **Marcus: Hey there  
Me: Marcus, what are you doing here?!  
Marcus: Just being a classic android  
Me: Well you have 30 seconds to do the disclaimer and get out or else...  
Marcus: Or else what? You aren't bionic!  
Me: I don't have to be. Now do it!  
Marcus: No thank you. *super speeds away*  
Me: Thank god.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of it's characters, I do own Jessica.**

Chapter 9: The Real Parallel Universe

 **Jessica POV**

"Because you're bionic"

My mind is imploding. There is no way I'm bionic, I can't be! I yell this at Mr. Davenport as everyone stares at me, though I see some guilt in their eyes. So they knew. Of course they did. They've all betrayed me. I never wanted this. I was happy, just having firm friends for the first time in my life, and now this happens. I don't even register myself screaming at them all. All I know is that inside my head, a voice is shouting. A voice that tells me I can't go home. I'm stuck here forever. I can't go to school because I could glitch, I can't go back home to England ever. My family will never see me again. My parents, my little sister, my best friend in Paris. All gone from my life. For good. I love this house and the people here, but to be trapped here forever with them constantly?

"How could this happen?!" I scream at them all. Next moment I feel Bree behind me, trying to hold me back from attacking Mr. Davenport. My eyes aren't in focus, they're hazy and distorted, like a shattered mirror. I trusted all of them, I kept their secret and now, because they didn't try to protect me, I'm one of them. Serves me right for trying to make friends.

"Jessica, I don't want to do this, but if you don't stop struggling, I'll have to." Mr. Davenport says, and he holds up a syringe. Now this is too much, it has to be a nightmare. I start hyperventilating, trying to run. Why are they doing this to me?! Then there's a sharp prick in my side, just like when I was kidnapped. Black smudges form, obscuring my vision. The last thing I hear is my own voice, disturbingly weak, whispering Chase.

* * *

 **Chase POV**

We all look as Jessica falls to the ground. I feel a stab of misery hit me, and I know I'm not alone as I hear Bree sniff. It's not our fault but neither is it hers. She doesn't deserve to be like this, to be in this position. As Mr. Davenport steps back, I kneel down next to Jessica. The insensible and reckless side of me wants to just hug her and not let go, but my level headed side has the upper hand and overrules.

"What are we going to do?" I question, looking back up at Mr. Davenport.

He sighs. "I'm going to have to build a fourth capsule for her, but in the meantime put her in Bree's, she'll be unconscious for a few hours at least."

After saying this, he leaves the room, muttering. Bree catches my eye and I nod, thinking the same thing. We both lift Jessica up and put her in Bree's capsule, which seems like a sensible thing to do. Once in place, however, the mood lifts slightly. She looks peaceful, which at least is a good sign. However when I turn around to look back at my siblings, it's a different story. The only words I can use to describe Bree is torn up. It's like her face is an echo of what I feel deep down. Adam, on the other hand, looks confused, but I give him a sharp look to prevent him ruining the moment. Leo, once again an anomaly, just stays silent and looks at the floor, most likely his way of showing inner turmoil. Considering my brothers aren't any help, I turn to Bree.

"What now?"

"Well you heard Mr. Davenport" she says in her jaunty voice, but it betrays her by quivering slightly, "We just wait"

And that's just what we do. Bree settles herself on a chair by the CyberDesk, looking at her phone as if without a care in the world, but I know she's only pretending. Adam says something about getting some food and leaves, Leo right behind him with talk of non existent homework. I grab a beanbag and position myself in front of Bree's capsule.

Then the wait begins.

* * *

What feels like just seconds later, my eyes snap open, but a glance at my watch says otherwise. I must have fallen asleep. Then everything flashes and I remember what happened. My head snaps up but I'm met with an unwelcome sight. Jessica is gone.

"Bree" I say urgently and my sister jerks awake behind me.

"What gives, Chase?"

"Look at your capsule, that's why" I say, standing up

She gasps. "Oh no, what are we going to do? What if she escaped?"

"She wouldn't do that" I say, "she's hiding somewhere. We have to find her, now. I'll have a search around her, you go check with Leo and Adam upstairs"

I blink and my sister has gone. I then turn back to Bree's capsule and try to think of where I'd go if I were Jessica. Then I see a note on the floor, right where I was sleeping. I snatch it up and almost rip it in my frenzy of unveiling it's contents.

 _To Chase_

 _I'm not so good with letters or informing people, but I figured that it'd be cruel to wake you, so I put that aside and decided to show some common sense. I woke up and the first thing I thought of was hide. Hide myself away from everything, like I always do. The problem is, I don't know where I'll hide, and that most likely means I'll be easy to find. Nonetheless, if you decide to look for me, which I hope you do because I don't want to starve to death or something stupid like that, I have something I need to show you and Bree. Don't bring Adam or Leo with you, they won't understand. I don't know how or why it happened, but it has and I'd like a sensible, humanitarian answer. That most likely wasn't the right word... either way, I'll shut up now because if you aren't reading this Chase which I do hope so because I put this note right next to you, then I've most likely bored you to death. Typical me, ramble until there's nothing more to say. By the way, if by any chance Leo is reading this, don't tell Chase you saw me kiss him whilst he was asleep._

My immediate reaction is to laugh, and Bree, who has just appeared next to me, looks shocked.

"Give me that!" she says, snatching it from my hands, though her reaction is just the same as mine, although she is silenced quickly when I glare at her.

"I suggest the rooms that are just off the Lab, I mean she can't have gone far with Leo, Adam and Tasha running around" I observe, though Bree rolls her eyes. "What's the problem?"

"Let's just go!" she says, rather irate.

* * *

 **Jessica POV**

I'm in a dark room. The only light I see is coming from the faint purple corners. I'm huddled up in a corner in Bree's old mission suit, my dress a painful memory to me now. Just a few short hours ago, I was at the dance with my best friends, having a brilliant time, and now I'm stuck in this room, lost in a maze and part of me doesn't even know why. Now I've had time to think, I feel as if I've made a big mistake, blaming everyone. It wasn't their fault, it was Douglas. I tried to attack them because I thought they'd let me down.

I hug my knees closer to my chest as I let the thought run through my brain. Then it just all rewinds and I see myself with Chase at the dance. I honestly think I love him, and now I've probably made him despise me. He won't find the letter, and even if he does he won't come and find me. I remember how Bree helped me out through thick and thin and yet I blamed her. Part of me doesn't want them to find me, because I know they'll only hate me if they do.

Then I hear a noise behind me. I whirl around but I can't see a thing, the dim lights overpowered by darkness. Have they come for me?

"If it's Bree and Chase then don't come near me. I don't deserve your sympathy" I say, my voice just as hoarse and quiet as it was before I blacked out.

Suddenly I hear Douglas's voice and I'm rooted to the spot. I don't hear what he's saying because my mind is reeling and somehow I find myself on my feet, bracing myself to fight.

"Leave me alone, haven't you done enough!" I yell, stepping forwards. Then I step backwards as Bree and Chase walk through the gloom. _Great,_ I think to myself, _outsmarted by Bree's vocal manipulation._ I shake my head and turn to sit back down in my corner. They clearly have come to tell me they despise me. So I voice my thoughts.

"Wait, don't move either of you. I'm really sorry for everything and I'm even more of a freak than I was before and-"

I'm interrupted as two warm, soft hands turn me around and then I feel Chase's lips on mine and everything is forgotten. The kiss is so soft and so warm that I can't help but sink into it, feeling my morale rise like a I distantly hear Bree clapping but that only makes me smile. Then I feel Chase pull away and I'm met with a stern gaze.

"Don't ever do that again Jessica" he says crossly, though as I keep eye contact, I see that his eyes are full of worry. I instantly look at Bree to find her lip trembling. _So they were worried about me,_ I suddenly realise, _I didn't ruin it after all._

"I'm sorry you two, I just felt so conflicted it nearly tore me apart. You read the letter then?" I ask, feeling cheerful for the first time since the dance. "I wanted to try and cheer myself up and you look cute when you sleep so..."

"It's fine, we get the picture" Bree says from across the room and I go to hug her. I attempt to put a lot of unspoken things in the hug.

 _What on earth was I thinking?!_ I ask myself. _They really do care about me._ Then I remember what I found, something I have to show them.

"Okay" I say as I let go of Bree, "Now I told you I had something to share, and I'll admit, it's completely odd but you two are the only ones who will understand. Please try not to think any less of me after you've seen."

I produce one of Davenport's tablets and tap away at it before calling up a video. My fingers trembling, I press play.

* * *

 _A large room, nicely furnished with mahogany furniture stands. The walls are white and the floor is a soft red carpet. However, looking closer, there's paper lying strewn on tables. At the end furthest away, there is a three seater sofa behind a low table and opposite a large TV. There's a creaking sound, a flash of chestnut hair and a girl appears on-screen._

"Isn't that you?" Chase asks, confused.

I sigh, pausing the video. "Yes Chase. What you're looking at is a parallel universe. In that world, none of this exists. Not the Lab, not school, not even you. All you are in this world is a 4 season TV program, and you are portrayed by actors. In that world, I'm just a lonely fifteen year old girl who is slowly falling in love with the show. Do you want to know why? Because you're different, like me. I'm always the odd one out, the one who doesn't fit in and so are you. Add the fact you guys basically live here in the Lab, one of the most hi-tech rooms in the entire world, it's like my dream come true. People who understand what it's like to not be like everyone else. In that universe I get bullied very single day, whether it's for not making sense of dry humour or simply because I don't follow the trends, I suffer. And it's not much better here. Admittedly I have you guys but Principle Perry is a madwoman and Trent is basically a human war. Back at home, all I dreamed was to be not the odd one out, and then I found you all. Unlike my best friend who's currently in Paris, we want to be normal. She doesn't, she likes standing out. We're all in the same boat. Now I'm just going to say this now, in the alternate universe my highlight of the day is watching your show so don't feel creeped out if my alternate self ends up overexcited or cheerful."

I press play again, but this time I feel calm. The worst of it is over.

 _The alternate Jessica is holding a dark grey soft blanket which she wraps around herself once settling onto the sofa. A little muttering ensues as she takes two remotes and fiddles with them to get the TV to turn on, which it does promptly, casting a blue glow onto Jessica's face. At that instant a speckled grey and black border collie dog ambles in and settles itself next to alternate Jessica, who has just selected an episode called Spike's Got Talent and is met with a list of adverts._

I sigh and pause the tablet again as Chase squirms.

"That's my puppy dog Eddie. He's very shy but he feels safe around me. It's nice watching TV with him next to me, he likes hugs. I know you're allergic Chase but trust me, this one's different."

"Wait how do you know I'm allergic?" Chase asks me surprised.

"Just watch please. No more interruptions now."

For the third time, I press play, neither trembling nor firm.

 _The alternate Jessica rolls her eyes at the adverts on the television and skips ahead until a shot of Leo and Chase appears on screen. Leo is sitting in a chair in the cafeteria and Chase walks up to him and sits next to him after giving two students a glare._

 _"Well, Chase, you finally got what you wanted. You are no longer invisible at this school. You'll forever be known as the kid who got pinned by Principal Perry" Leo says cheerfully._

 _Gritting his teeth, Chase says, "Thank you, Leo."_

 _Leo persists, "Pinned like the butterfly on the science teacher's wall."_

 _"Gotcha, Leo." Chase says dully_

 _"Ya know, if being pinned was a talent, you would have won." Leo says_

 _Chase then roars which causes Leo to scream, jump out of his seat and points._

 _"Spike! Spike!" he screams, running away._

 _Chase waits until he's gone before relaxing and smiling to himself, "Ahh. That little trick is gonna come in handy."_

 _The alternate Jessica leaps up, scaring the dog off before saying, "Yes, that's the Chase I know and love!"_

I casually look away as in the corner of my eye the Chase next to me turns. "I said, don't judge. All the smart guys in that universe are jerks. Besides, that was really funny. If I had an alter ego I'd definitely play that card."

I swipe the screen across to reveal another paused video whilst saying, "Right now this is going to sound weird but if I didn't exist, this would be the series of events. Now the third part I'm about to show you may come as a shock and it will make me hurt but you need to see it."

 _Another episode, this one titled "Curse of the Screaming Skull'. However, this time it is evening; the curtains are drawn, and alternate Jessica in a soft white short sleeved pj top, light blue bottoms. an unfamiliar blonde girl sits on another sofa, her back to the camera._

"That's my little sister, her name's Megan" I say, pausing the video as Chase tries to interrupt again. "Look, Chase, I'm going to admit something. I love you okay, but please stop interrupting, it's driving me to the brink of insanity."

To prove my point, I lean over and kiss him quickly on the lips, startling him but before he can say a word, I put one finger to his lips, and then press play.

 _The episode has got to a point where Bree and Leo are trying to find out who threw the knives. The alternate Jessica now turns to her younger sibling and speaks._

 _"Now, I'm willing to bet you that Chase was behind that. I'm guessing molecularkinesis."_

I almost snap as Chase tries to interrupt my pronunciation, "Okay, I'm a Brit by blood. My version of the language was and is the original so let me pronounce molecularkinesis my way. Molecular-kin-es-is rather than kin-eeesis. It's like a with algae, it's pronounced algay not algiee! Now just watch please?"

 _Sure enough, Bob ambles in and says it was Chase and the alternate Jessica leaps up and does a victory dance._

 _"Ha, I told you so! Score for the psychic girl! And don't you dare say it was magnetism rather than molecularkinesis or I shall murder you!"_

 _Then she screams for real and leaps behind the sofa as Chase, who's under the effect of the virus (as we all know) leaps out from those rocks._

At that moment we all can't help ourselves and burst out laughing, though I feel a sliver of pity for my poor alternate self and how embarrassed I would be if I were in that position.

"You know, it was both of you right? Then miraculously Adam actually managed to save the day. Yes, I know, it's shocking."

 _With a smooth transition, the episode changes to Bob Zombie where Douglas is forced to marry Principle Perry. The alternate Jessica is now alone and is laughing her head off at poor Douglas who is next to Adam,,who is meant to be holding the ceremony. Then Chase steps through and with a scowl on his face starts to throw petals everywhere._

With a scowl that rivals the one on the screen, Chase glares at me and Bree as well both burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Chase, you look adorable in that outfit." I say but I quieten as he glares at me so I press play.

The screen has changed and is now on Spike Fright. I gulp, and before anything happens, I close my eyes and ears. I don't want to see Sabrina and Chase together. Not now. Not again.

 _Chase & Sabrina are in the living room, looking at their molecule._

 _Sabrina: It's beautiful. And it only took us 4 hours to finish it!_

 _Chase: Actually it was 3 hours 47 minutes, or 13620 seconds._

 _(Sabrina nods)_

 _Chase: 4 hours is good. So I'll see you tomorrow at school._

 _Sabrina: Well, yeah, but I don't have to go home right away._

 _Chase: Oh, you wanna do Thursday's homework too!_

 _Sabrina: No! I was hoping we could just... hang out._

 _Chase: Hang out, yes, right! I... I keep forgetting you actually like me! (laughs) I'll get us some snacks. (Chase walks to the kitchen, Adam shows up there) Hey! Guess what? Sabrina's not just using me for help in actually wants to hang out with me. Not you! Me! Me, me, me, me, me! Me!_

 _Adam: (innocent) Hey, good for you! And with all your experience with girls, you'll know just what to talk about._

 _Chase: (pouring chips in a bowl) Yes, I will! (very long silence. Chase's face becomes concerned) Wait... What do I talk about?_

 _Adam: I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'd help, but, she likes you, not me. You! You, you, you. You. (walks to Sabrina, Chase follows him) Hey Sabrina, I just wanna apologize to both of you for my inappropriate, yet hilarious comments earlier. I'm actually glad the two of you are hitting it off._

 _Sabrina: Thanks!_

 _Adam: No, you might even be Chase's first kiss! (goes to other side of couch)_

 _Sabrina: (surprised) First kiss?_

 _(Adam takes a seat on the couch. Chase is getting more and more nervous)_

 _Adam: Oh yeah. I mean, he has never even talked to a girl before!_

 _Chase: that's not true, I've had a girlfriend! She was... pretty! She was really, really, really pretty!_

 _Adam: I don't remember her, what was her name again?_

 _Chase: (thinks) Euhm... Canada._

 _Adam: Canada?_

 _Chase: She was... She was from Canada._

 _Adam: Canada from Canada, yikes!_

 _Chase begins to hyperventilate_

 _Sabrina: It's okay to be nervous around girls! I think it's cute._

 _Adam: "Me too" He starts making kissing sounds. Sabrina laughs with it. Chase hyperventilates. Commando App is activated. Engaged. Spike turns from Sabrina to Adam_

 _Spike: What are you laughing at, Goldilocks? (throws his bowl of chips on the floor)_

 _Adam: He's back!_

 _Sabrina: (slightly scared) Who's back? (Spike hyperventilates again) What's going on?_

 _Spike: I don't know who you are, but Spike-y like-y!_

 _(Spike roars while stretching his muscles. Sabrina is in total shock. Adam nods, his plan has succeeded.)_

 _Spike: I'm not sure which one of you ladies lives here, but it can really use a man's touch! (Trows a deck chair away. Sound of breaking glass. Sabrina is shocked) Much better. (rips off the fridge door)_

 _Sabrina: Adam, what's wrong with him?_

 _Adam: What isn't wrong with him? The guy's a total mess! Let's get healty. I'm sensitive, caring, sensitive... What else do you like about Chase?_

 _Spike: Hey! Back off, pretty boy! That's daddy's kitten._

 _Adam: Trust me, you don't wanna do this._

 _Spike: You're right. I'd be rude to make the lady watch me rip out your intestines. Which is why we're gonna do it over there. (to Sabrina) watch this, tuts. (grabs Adam)_

 _Adam: You think you can throw me accros the room? Good luck- Aaaaaaaahhh!_

 _(Spike flirtingly roars to Sabrina, who makes a disgusting face)_

 _Sabrina: You are so_ not _who I thought you were. I'm outta here._

 _Spike: (ensured) You'll come back. They always come back. (Sabrina laughs and exits) She's not coming back._

 _(Commando App deactivated)_

 _Chase: The molecule... What happened in here? Where's Sabrina? Oh no. Did Spike show up?_

 _Adam: So you don't remember anything? Not even throwing me across the room?_

 _Chase: No._

 _Adam: Good, because it never happened._

 _Chase: Wait! You activated my Commando App on purpose, didn't you?_

 _Adam: Of course I did! Look who you're talking to._

 _Chase: Sabrina was the first girl who's showed ever interest in me, and you ruined it. Thanks a lot._

 _The on-screen Jessica is in a different room, a very disordered study with two identical desks back to back. Alternate Jessica is sitting at the one on the left, which has a mix of technology related things, including an inch high colourful plant pot full to the brim with dead batteries, a few CDs, two phones (one a smartphone, one a flip phone), a box for a smartphone containing a dead smartphone, a multicolour light, a few awards and one book. In pride of place is a computer, admittedly an old one, but the alternate Jessica seems to be using it perfectly well. She has paused the episode and is talking to herself._

 _"I thought I could handle this. Sure, Chase isn't real but do you know what? I understand how he feels. I made a list. We both memorize the schedules of those who bully us. We both panic in a situation. We both hyperventilate, and know what the word means. We both make lists of pros and cons and evaluate the best idea. It's like finding a twin. He's basically my soul mate. Or at least he would be if he existed. He doesn't and because of that, he's with Sabrina who I'm sure is perfect for him."_

The screen goes static and I switch the tablet off before turning away. There's no need to see any more.

"So there you have it. Alternate universe. Big whoop."

I find myself facing Bree and Chase a second later, both with their features contorted to frowns.

"We told you to stop saying things like that about yourself." Bree's voice says and next thing I know she's hugging me. I try to return it as best as possible. She pulls away only for Chase, who somehow managed to move as quick as Bree, hugs me from behind. I close my eyes and feel myself smile, savouring the moment. Finally, he moves back in front of me and I turn the tablet on to show the last video.

"Now," I say to them, "I haven't seen this one yet so I'm just warning you that it may be strange."

For the final time, my fingers press play.

 _The large room with the television is back, as is Alternate Jessica. However this time, the TV is on pause on the opening theme. Alternate Jessica is pacing up and down, muttering ferociously to herself._

 _"If I were bionic, what abilities would I have? I don't need super smarts, I'm not tall enough for super strength and I'm not the right build for super speed. If I could choose, I'd want something like that really cool_ _Gelidkinesis (the ability to change water to a gelatin-like substance) from that show I watched when I was little, but anything ending in kinesis is asking for war against Chase's abilities, which control most of what I'd want as an ability"_

That exact second I get a brainwave, and it appears my alternate self does too, because we both say at the same time:

"That's it! Abi's abilities!"

I turn off my tablet before turning to Chase and Bree who look completely bewildered.

"I'm just gonna cut it short, when I was little I used to role play online and I had this character I made called Abi. She basically is a fairy-yes Chase, I said fairy, don't diss" I snap as Chase sniggers, "and she has power that are based on electricity. My theory is that Douglas managed to get information about me whilst I was out cold, I mean I was in his lair for at least 8 hours before you all managed to find me. It wouldn't be too hard to get some information on me."

The next second, Mr. Davenport walks in, and I must say he does NOT look happy at all.

"What are you doing?! She's supposed to stay in the capsule-" he yells at Bree and Chase, but he's cut off from his rant as he is hit with a mysterious neon blue lighting and falls, paralysed and unconscious, to the floor. I stare at my fingertips as the lightning dissipates only to find Bree and Chase grinning at me.

"Is there any way I can apologise to you two?" I say, though I sound much happier than I intended.

Chase gives me a blazing look and I realise what's about to happen two seconds before it does.

"Only if you go out with me" he says boldly and there's a silence as I fight mercilessly with my own body, trying not to react. Managing to keep a straight face, I catch his eye.

"Deal"

Bree does a little happy dance before clearing her throat and speaking.

"So, what are you guys waiting for? Let's round up Adam and Leo and let's go take out Douglas once and for all!"

 **Tell me what you think everyone!**


End file.
